Deidre Wentworth (Earth-616)
, Ms. Marvel | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , , | Relatives = Thundra (alleged descendant); Lyra (alleged descendant) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Femizonia Island; Glasser Institute | Gender = Female | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist; Scientist, Professor at Glasser Institute of Contemporary Psycho-physiology, would-be world conqueror; formerly Minister of Education of A.I.M. Island | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Rik Levins | First = Captain America #387 | HistoryText = Early Life Deidre Wentworth, alias Superia was misandric to the highest degree. She desired nothing less than total female domination of the world, planning to eliminate or enslave all men. Femizons One of her earliest schemes involved recruiting an army of female supervillains whom she dubbed the Femizons. She ensconced her army, along with many genetically superior women, on a private island with a protective shield around it. She planned to launch a missile containing a chemical weapon that would sterilize all women outside of her protective barrier. Her plan was hindered by Captain America, Paladin, and three of her own recruits, the mercenaries Diamondback, Black Mamba, and Asp. Dansen Macabre bound Captain America and Paladin to her will and Dr. Nightshade interrogated them, but Cap managed to reveal nothing. Paladin revealed they were looking for Diamondback and that the Avengers may be on their way. Captain America and Paladin were taken to Superia, who planned to transform Cap and Paladin into women. On Femizonia Island, Superia checked on the progress of turning Captain America and Paladin into women. Gathering all the super-powered women together, Superia explained she learned that in the future, most of North America would be called Femizonia and women will be the rulers, led by Thundra. Superia believed she was an ancestor to Thundra and would cause the event that leads to this future. Not liking the way this future sounded, Asp and Black Mamba found Captain America and Paladin and helped free them from Superia's Feminization Treatment. Donning Black Mamba and Asp's costumes respectively to disguise themselves as women, Captain America and Paladin infiltrated command center and confronted Superia. After a brief fight, Superia revealed her plan to sterilize all the women on Earth except for the 10,572 women on Femizonia Island, and that she'd already launched her Sterility Seed rockets. With her Sterility Seed rockets launching into orbit, Superia left Captain America to deal with four of her Femizons; Arclight, Bombshell, Mysteria and Wrangler. As Cap fought them off, Asp and Paladin found Diamondback; as they escaped, four more Femizons: Ferocia, Ice Princess, Iron Maiden and Whiteout failed at defeating them. Emerging victorious, Cap had Black Mamba use her power in a new way to disguise him as Superia. He infiltrated the command center and got a message out to Peggy Carter. Superia discovered Cap's deceit and Cap quickly takes their battle outside. Cap provokes Superia into firing an energy blast that disrupts Femizonia's protective barrier; Superia retreats to deactivate her Sterility Rockets. Shortly, Cap meets with Black Mamba, Asp, Paladin and Diamondback and the group commandeers one of Superia's boats to escape, and Vision picks them up in an Avengers Quinjet. Captain America learns that Quasar has harmlessly hauled the Sterility Seeds rockets to Uranus. Superia showed up at an A.I.M. weapons expo on Boca Caliente, where she plotted to take over the organization. She came into conflict again with Captain America and Diamondback. Superia offered Diamondback disguised as Mother Night a position in her Femizons. In a bid to take over A.I.M., Superia assassinated Alessandro Brannex. When M.O.D.A.M. attacked Superia in retaliation, Blackbird and Iron Maiden fly to Superia's aid. "Mother Night" confronted Snapdragon, revealing herself as Diamondback. Superia asked M.O.D.A.M. to join her in using A.I.M.'s money to fund her schemes, but MODAM was loyal to A.I.M. and captured Superia. Allesandro Brannex, still alive, stood up and revealed that he's a Super-Adaptoid. Overcome with a thirst for vengeance, Diamondback drowns Snapdragon in a water fountain. Cap spies M.O.D.A.M. carrying Superia away from the island. Mistaking Superia for Diamondback, Cap attacks M.O.D.A.M., causing her to drop Superia into the Atlantic Ocean. Realizing she was Superia, Cap dived in after her. Captain America rescued an ungrateful Superia from M.O.D.A.M. Free Spirit Superia return under her real identity as Dr. Deidre Wentworth, and gave a young woman named Cathy Webster superhuman physical traits and subliminal performance-boosting messages. These messages also bound Webster now called Free Spirit to Superia's control, though Webster was quickly freed by Captain America and Diamondback. After a failed negotiation with the Baroness Zemo, she convinced Diamondback to join her as penance for having killed her former lieutenant Snapdragon. Superia and Diamondback resurfaced soon after, when Superia was convinced to give Captain America a treatment and cure to reverse a paralytic effect resulting from the Super-Soldier Serum. The three of them, alongside other allies of Captain America, attacked A.I.M. to steal its new Cosmic Cube, but were forced to retreat. It was at that time the cure was stolen by the Red Skull, whose mind was at the time living in a body cloned from Captain America, who used the cure on himself, and shot and apparently killed Superia. Alternate Timeline Having acquired the power of the Cosmic Cube although unable to control it directly, Superia sent her knowledge back in time to her younger self, creating an alternate timeline of Earth-11418. The alternate Superia was able to use her knowledge to infiltrate A.I.M., create a new heroic identity for herself and some chosen allies. She infiltrated the Avengers by removing Captain America from history after his reported death during World War II, essentially supplanting his post-war role. With her new position, she allowed the Avengers to disband and be replaced by her Americommandos, who arrested the X-Men and other mutants, captured illegal superhumans like Luke Cage and Spider-Man. . She also arranged for the Fantastic Four to be lost in the Negative Zone, forcing Henry Pym, the Invisible Woman, and the Wasp into retirement, and killing Tony Stark while he was undergoing heart surgery while keeping his brain alive to use his intellect. Fortunately, Tath Ki, the Contemplator, learned of her actions, and was able to recruit a resistance movement of time-displaced heirs to Captain America's legacy, including Captain America (Steve Rogers) early in his career, the USAgent (John Walker) shortly after his own time as Captain America, American Dream (Shannon Carter), Commander A (Kiyoshi Morales) from the twenty-fifth century, and the present day Captain America (Bucky Barnes to oppose her. Having learned of Superia's plans, Steve merged with one of his later selves. The team was sucked into the Cosmic Cube and arrived at the Nexus of All Realities where the removed Captain America's had been sent, the merger creating a chronal ripple that undid her actions. H.A.M.M.E.R/Dark Avengers Superia reappeared leading a recreated H.A.M.M.E.R. following Norman Osborn's removal from power. Her initial efforts to traffic a new serum blended from Captain America's original super soldier serum as well as Nick Fury's longevity serum were scuppered by the unexpected arrival of the New Avengers. Though she managed to beat them with significantly stronger powers than before, capitalized upon Mockingbird taking a bullet and even tried to conspire with former H.A.M.M.E.R Agent Victoria Hand she was eventually defeated and sent to the raft. Before long however Norman Osborn managed to successfully escape incarceration with help from Hydra and A.I.M, during his prison break he released Superia and offered her a place on his new roster of Dark Avengers as his Ms. Marvel. This plan was also ultimately futile as fellow recruit Skaar revealed himself to be a double agent for the Avengers and all Dark Avengers were violently beaten down and imprisoned once more, Superia among them. Recently Superia was shown to be free once again and having been recruited as Minister for Education on the newly established A.I.M Island. With A.I.M she took advantage of the Avenger's preoccupation with the garden sites created by Ex Nihilo and the subsequent evolution of dormant Builder systems. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Superia's strength level has not been recorded but is comparable with that of Ms. Marvel. She was able to knock a jet out of the sky with considerable ease. Her strength allowed her to bloody Skaar's lip with a single punch when the former betrayed the Dark Avengers. Superhuman Durability: Superia's possesses greater resistance to conventional forms of harm when compared to an ordinary human. She has withstood repeated blows from Ms. Marvel, Skaar, and Luke Cage with little to no injury. Despite her incredible durability, it seems that Superia is at least somewhat vulnerable to piercing weaponry, as she was thought to be killed after being shot by the Red Skull. Energy Blasts: Superia possesses the ability to project concussive energy blasts from her fists. The blasts are typically colored green but have also been colored a gold (similar to Carol Danvers'). She typically uses these blasts as a long range weapon, but can also surround her fists in the energy in order to enhance her blows. Superia has also demonstrated the ability to create powerful explosions of energy, which demolished a small section of the street and threw the New Avengers into the air. Flight: Superia is capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds. | Abilities = *'Genius Intelligence:' Superia is extremely intelligent and extensively educated, having mastered the disciplines of genetics, physics, biochemistry, metallurgy, architecture, and technology. She has mastered many forms of combat and developed several pieces of advanced technology. ** She created the time-probe, allowing her to snare inanimate objects from other time periods and bring them to her. ** The Feminization Process can allegedly transform men into women. ** She designed much of the technology at Femizonia Island, including the hermetically sealed barrier and the Sterility Seeds. ** Her dampening discs could neutralize the power source of AIM's adaptoids (the Cosmic Cube's energy), and possibly other power sources as well. ** She developed an anti-serum to counteract the Super-Soldier Serum breakdown that occurred in Captain America and the Red Skull. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although she wore the original costume of Ms. Marvel as one of Norman Osborn's new Dark Avengers, Superia never actually took the codename as her own. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Geneticists Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Flight Category:Millionaires Category:Ministers of Education